Jessie
by Beatrix1
Summary: Jessie's story, three years after the game was set. This was for an rpg, so parts may not be clear.
1. Memories

My Memories show I've lived, but don't tell me why.  
Jessie's intro.  
  
Date: October 1, 2003  
Time: 11 am  
  
Jessie slowly rose from sleep, she had been sleeping more and more lately,  
she didn't seem to be able to find a reason to get out of bed. Her small  
room looked dingy. Midgar, city on a plate, the greatest city in the world.  
What about under the plate? Was that the worst city in the world? The  
digital numbers on her clock told her she had missed half the day again, the  
sun didn't shine in the slums. Of course there were always rumors about  
projecting light down here, yeah right! She stopped believing good things  
were going to happen years ago. She picked up her remote and turned the TV  
on to get some light.  
"Reports claim that the hostage situation..."  
"Rumors of the terrorist group..."  
"Just 200 gil, plus postage..."  
She turned the tv off. "Good morning Midgar," she said, getting our of bed  
and heading for the window. Jessie got her apartment cheap, actually, it  
was more of a room than an apartment. It was in sector 4, there was a small  
market there and right next door to the very seedy sector 5. She didn't  
have much, just a TV, clock radio, computer and a small refrigerator, but  
she had everything she needed. She pulled back her curtains and looked  
outside. From her small window she could see the border of sector 5. Since  
the Black 36 and all the events of three years ago its had been repopulated  
by the worst people of the whole slums. Sector five worst the worst sector  
in Midgar, at least in her opinion, but she didn't get out much. She turned  
the page on the calendar,a new month, October. She was getting old. She had  
turned 23 in June, it had been 3 1/2 years since she had joined Avalanche  
and everything had happened. It wasn't often she let herself think about  
the past, about Barrett, Biggs, Zep, Trev. People she knew, people she had  
known. She flipped on her light and studied her reflection in her mirror.  
Her hair had grown longer, she barely bothered to look at it anymore, just  
tied it up out of the way, why worry about how she looked anyway? She  
wasn't trying to impress anyone and certainly didn't want to be approached  
by the guys on the streets who owned the strip clubs and brothels. She had  
seen many young girls get tricked into working there and wasn't exactly keen  
on the idea herself. Despite how tired she felt, her eyes looked bright and  
awake, blue and the sky on a sunny day, at least from what she remembered  
anyway. She reached into a draw under her computer and pulled out a letter,  
a letter she hadn't read in a long long time.  
  
Jessy,  
I'm sorry bout what happened,  
I didn't mean to upset you, you  
know I care about you and shit.  
Biggs  
  
He always spelt her name wrong, no matter how many times she corrected him.  
This was the one momento of her life, the only real proof that she had been  
there. Apart from her own memories. She read the letter again, she couldn't  
remember what it was about, chances are Biggs was just being his usual jerk  
self. She smiled. Today is the day I move on, today is the day I face my  
past and find a new purpose. She strode out the door purposefully ad went  
outside to see what was going on in Midgar. 


	2. Searching

October 1st  
Mid Afternoon  
  
Jessie pause in sector five, she was on her way to the Wall Market.   
She was trying to restore some old radios she had gotten her hands on   
and was missing a few parts. The owner of the weapons shop usually   
had the bits and pieces she needed, so she was on her way to sector   
6. In sector 5 there was a large television screen. It was   
installed by the Shinra years ago, back when they used to broadcast   
messages to the people of the slums. Jessie stopped in her tracks   
with suprise when he sw the crowd of people gathered around it. What   
was going on? She went closer for a better look.  
" ....... The events of early this morning. Although no public   
statements have been made, we have reason to believe that this was   
the work of BLUFF."  
'BLUFF!!' thought Jessie in horror.  
The well dressed, over makeuped report continued,  
"Video footage from the trains sequrity camera provides a brief look   
at the terrorists." The screen changed to show the trains sequrity   
tape, the train, the frightened passengers, and JOEL! Jessie clamped   
her hand over her mouth to keep from yalling out his name in shock.   
She looked aroung to make sure she hadn't really said anything, but   
no one was paying any attention to her. She watched the screen in   
horror as Joel pointed his weapon at the camera and shot it out. She   
knew that weapon, she had sold it to him a few days earlier. She   
recalled snippets of news she had heard when she was half asleep that   
morning and turned away from the television. She coukld guess how   
the story was going to end and didn't want to here it.  
'Joel you idiot,' she thought and shook her head.  
"You IDIOT!" she said allowed as she walked away. She had met him a   
few weeks ago, she was suprised that he knew who she was.  
*****  
"Your Jessie aren't you?"  
"Who told you that?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"It might." Jessie narrowed ehr eyes and studied the person in front   
of her, takeing in his whisped brown hair and caramel coloured eyes.   
He laughed,  
"Everyone knows who you are, your a bit ignorant of your fame."  
"Fame!"  
"Don't worry, I exagerate," he linked his arm through hers, "however   
I didn't imagine you would be this pretty." she pulled her arm away.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Come on, I'll explain. WE have to go somewhere private."  
"I'm pretty busy you know." Jessie wasn't exactly keen on the idea of   
going anywhere with this guy.  
"PLEASE!" he grabbed her arm as she started to walk away, "its for   
the good of the planet!" She stopped and turned around. "You know   
better than anyone Jessie! you know you can help me! Please just   
hear me out."  
She wasn't sure why she went with him, perhapt out of curiosity more   
than anything, or maybe because the look in his eyes was so   
familiar...  
  
They were sitting in a small room behind a pile of junk in sector 3,   
from the outside you couldn't even tell there was a room there. The   
strange young man lit a lamp.  
"No electricity," he explained to her. She studied his face in the   
flickering light. She had never seen him before.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"My name is Joel, Joel Robertson, I'm one of the section leadors for   
BLUFF." Jessies eyes widened in suprise. "I asume you've heard of   
us."  
"Of course."  
Joel nodded. "This is one of our secret hideouts, we have one in   
each sector, to avoid things like the black 36 incident so we cannot   
be woped out. WE have many more members than you realise and we have   
been watching you Jessie. You lay pretty low, but we've kept tabs on   
you and now we want you to halp us. He started paceing around the   
room.  
"Why me?"  
He stopped paceing. "Why you? Jessie your dedication to Avalanche   
proves your loyalty to our cause, there is no one we need more."   
Jessie lowered her head. "That was a long time ago," she almost   
whispered.  
"But has anything changed? Are we free yet?"  
"Thats not it, its just.... I'm still trying to wash the blood off   
my hands," she thought for a moment, "perhaps I never will." She   
shook her head.  
He didn't press the issue. They discussed things he would need that   
Jessie could hopefully supply. When she left he walk her to the edge   
of the sector.  
"Jessie, you know the truth, deep inside of you is a fire that burns   
strong. Don't smother it. We will be waiting for you." He turned   
and left before she could reply.  
*****  
  
That night Jessie couldn't concentrate. She had the parts for the   
radio's, but didn't feel motivated enough to do any work. She put   
down her soldering iron and switched it off. As she was putting tool   
back in her draw she noticed a box at the back. It was a box of old   
photo's, she hadn't looked at them in over 2 years. She pulled out   
the box, brushed the dust off the lid and looked inside. There was a   
shot of Barrett and Marlene, Tifa bahind the bar, Biggs and Wedge,   
her and Biggs. Photo's from later on, an un-smiling Jessie, Aeris,   
Trev standing in front of the burnt theatre and a group shot of the   
Avalanche members that remained after Barretts death.  
Jessie picked up the oldest photo of the lot and studied it closely.   
Her hair was a lot shorter, though still worn the same way. She was   
still dressed the same too, apearance had never really bothered her.   
She was smileing proudly, she had just hooked up with Avalanche and   
was feeling like she made a difference. She had felt important.   
Biggs standing next to her was grinning like an idiot, he had his arm   
on her waist like he was showing her off, like she was some kind of   
prize. She was 18 years only in the picture, that was four years ago   
now. Biggs was the one who had introduced her to Avalanche, all   
those years ago. For the first time in her life she had felt like   
she had a purpose, a reason to go on, a future to belive in. How   
wrong she had been.... She didn't realise she was crying until she   
saw a tear hit the photo, landing on Biggs' face, washing him away   
like all those dreams they had.  
Jessie stopped dreaming after Biggs was killed.  
In one of the rare nice moments they had together, Biggs had talked   
about the future, their future.  
"When we've finally freed the planet form the gripp of the shinra,   
you'll see Jessie, we'll get out of here, I promise."  
I promise.  
She had believed his words and kept fighting for them. Even after   
his death she had kept fighting, but for him. Now she couldn't even   
find a reason to fight, not even for herself. The train situation   
with BLUFF had been another blow to her state of mind, 'does everyone   
who fights for a cause end up dyeing for it?' she wondered as she   
stared at the photo in her hand. 'Why amI still alive?' the photo   
became blurry until she couldn't see it properly anymore.  
It was late, but she decided to go anyway. Midgar was a dangerous   
place at night, especially for a young girl in the slums, but Jessie   
was used to danger. Having lived in the slums by herself since her   
early teens, she knew how to protect herself. 'Besides,' she thought   
as she locked her door behing her, 'no one ever notices me anyway.'   
She tried not to think anymore as she headed towards her destination   
in the outskirts of Midgar. The journey took almost an hour, but in   
the still of night without the hustle and bustle of dytime she felt   
almost at peace. Before she knew it, she found herself at a place   
she hadn't been for 3 years.  
  
Ryan Biggs  
6/1/81 - 10/7/00  
  
The grave seemed cold and plain, she had never noticed how it lacked   
in detail until now. So unwelcoming and unfriendly. This harsh   
peice of stone was all that remained of Avalanche's best freedom   
fighters. Not to mention her only friend. 'Is this how I will end   
up too?' she placed her hand on the cold stone and closed her eyes.  
  
When she opened then the sun was rising. She could tell because   
streams of light slipped through the gaps in the plate. 'How long   
have I been here?' she thought in a panic, looking around. She   
jumped up and started running back towards her place, wondering what   
time it was. Strangely, she didn't feel tired, she must have fallen   
asleep for a while.  
'When I was with Avalanche,' she thought as she ran, 'I had a reason   
to go on, I had a purpose.'  
"I was important," she said to a stray cat sitting on a rubish bin,   
as she jogged past. 'Since Avalanche disbanded, I havn't done   
anything important, I've just survived. I've drifted from day to day   
without and direction or goals. There is no one left who remembers   
who I am anymore, I barely remember myself. If I disapeared, no one   
would care. Thats it!' she thought with realisation, 'I just want   
someone to care for me.'  
The sun rose over the planet, but the slums of Midgar remained dark   
and untouched by the light. Ulthough the sun will never rise under   
the plate, it rose in Jessies heart.  



	3. Wall Market

Title: Wanna make some cash?  
Date: October 3  
Time: 9:00 am  
Place: Midgar, Wall Market.  
  
The Wall Market wasn't a safe place on a good day, but Jessie always   
liked it there. There  
was so many people, shops, things going on. She could sit back and   
watch it all pass her by,  
not to mention make a little money on the side. It was also a common   
place for robbery and  
beatings, even rape, but Jessie was well used to the slums and   
slipped by without a hassle.   
Her tough appearance and confident manner had always prevented her   
from being attacked  
or held up, although it had been attempted a few times. On several   
occasions someone had  
tried to attack her, but never succeeded. When she was only   
fourteen, she gave a guy a  
broken jaw when he had demanded she give him all her money. He did   
happen to be  
younger than her, but still. She was a pretty vicious fighter when   
provoked and not to be  
messed with. When it came to dangerous areas, she considered herself   
somewhat invincible.  
  
Today though, she felt.... strange. Though she couldn't pick quiet   
what was wrong.   
Everything seemed normal, but something didn't feel right. By the   
time she reached to  
middle of the market it dawned one her, people were looking at her!   
Not just looking, but  
staring, ogling even. She felt uncomfortable, she wasn't used to   
being noticed by anyone.   
She usually dressed scruffy to avoid being mistaken for a prostitute,   
or have anyone want to  
make her one. Being ugly was an asset in the slums, although she was   
by no means  
un-attractive, she just didn't like to draw attention to herself.   
The looks continued as she  
passed through the marketplace, she was almost at the weapons shop   
when a guy about her  
age with spiky red hair stepped out in front of her.  
"Hey beautiful, wanna help us earn some cash?"  
Jessie ignored him and kept walking. He stood in front of her again,   
putting his hand under  
her chin.  
"She'll scrub up pretty good, we'll make ourselves a mint!"  
"Get out of my way." Jessie shoved his aside and quickened her   
pace. Behind her back, the  
red haired guy nodded to his friends, who began to follow her.   
'What the hell is going on!' she thought, irritated that they had   
frazzled her, especially when  
she was feeling pretty weird already. Still feeling uneasy, she   
turned around just in time to  
see them try to throw a sheet over her head. She jumped back, only   
to fall into the arms of  
more of them behind her. They held her arms down, and tried to cover   
her mouth. Jessie  
wasn't scared, but angry. She fumed with rage and struggled with all   
her might. They'd be  
sorry! She punched, kicked scratched and threw her weight around,   
but it was no good,  
there was too many of them. A jolt of fear shot through her as she   
was dragged away.  
'How can this happen to me?' she thought, as a chemical smelling rag   
was shoved in front of  
her face.  
  
****  
  
Cold. Damp. Cold. Hard. Where am I?  
As Jessie came too, the first thing she thought of was the cold and   
the hardness of the stone  
beneath her. She sat up, trying to ignore the wave a nausea that   
passed through her. She put  
her hand up to her head and felt a sore spot. Flakes of dried blood   
came off in her hand, but  
it didn't feel too bad. It could have been much worse.  
'It probably will be,' she though to herself, feeling her head.  
Slowly, she became aware of another presence, she turned and found a   
pair of eyes staring  
back at her own. The eyes belonged to another girl, a little older   
then herself, the most  
beautiful girl Jessie had ever seen! Her thick hair, wavy and   
disheveled in the damp air was  
almost black, though her complexion was pale. But her eyes! Her   
eyes were the most  
shocking park of all. They lit the girls face with a strange glow,   
as if she was being lit up  
from inside. Jessie knew the meaning of eyes like that, but who was   
she? Jessie sat  
mesmerized, she didn't say a word.  
"I see your awake," she had a beautiful voice, "I've been here since   
yesterday, your the first  
person I've seen since then. They shoved you in her pretty hard."  
Jessie didn't move.  
"Hey, are you okay?" those eyes were peering at her, closer now.  
Jessie jumped up and ran to the corner of the cell and threw up. She   
felt a little better.  
"Here," she felt a hand on her shoulder, the girl put a cup of water   
into her hand.  
"Thank you, I'll be fine," She tried to sound like she believed   
it. "Where am I?" she asked  
quietly.  
"Wish I knew sugar, my entry to this place was pretty much the same   
as yours. That stuff  
they knocked you out with will have you feeling queasy for a little   
while, but it'll wear off."  
"Are we the only ones here?"  
"I don't think so, I've heard voices, screaming, there are other   
girls here too." She smiled at  
Jessie, who sipped her water.  
  
"I'm Zara, its a pleasure to meet you."  
  



	4. Zara- part 1

Chronicles of Zara  
  
  
October 1st – Wall Market Inn  
  
Zara read the add again, it sounded pretty good. She desperately   
needed a job, working as a waitress didn't sound too bad, at least   
until she figured out what she was going to do. She wasn't sure how   
long she would be staying in Midgar for, but she would need a proper   
place to stay and some money to live off. A job would defiantly   
help. She left her room and wandered the market place looking for   
the address. How long had it been?   
Too long.  
She hadn't been to Midgar since the black 36 insident. It had been   
even longer since Zara had been there.  
She gazed around in amazement, she had been to Midgar many times, but   
had never spent much time under the plate. She had spent most of her   
career at Corel or Junon, her knowledge of Midgar didn't really go   
past the upper plate and the Shinra building. It had been a while   
too. Reaching the address she had written down she found herself at   
a seedy looking strip club. She checked the add again:  
Female Employees wanted  
Waitressing Work  
No exp. Necessary  
Building WM16, Sector 6  
GOOD PAY!  
  
`Damm!' she thought, this is the place! `I'm not working here!'   
She cursed herself for not seeing through the add, it wasn't like   
her. `I must be getting desperate,' she thought, `I'm not this   
naïve!' Having spent time in the military had taught her all about   
that, a long long time ago. She turned to leave, not realising she   
was being followed.  
  
October 4th – Dingy basement, location unknown.  
  
"Captain! We're loosing pressure!"  
"Pull her up!"  
"I can't! We'll have to land!"  
"Prepare for emergency landing," the tall pretty SOLDIER shouted   
back, "try to land south of Rocket Town!"  
"I can't! We're going to crash! Captain…."  
  
"Zara! Hey Zara!"  
Zara sat bolt upright. Jessie jumped back in fright, than smiled at   
her.  
"You okay?" She looked concerned, "you were screaming and moaning,   
bad dream?"  
Zara closed her eyes.   
"Something like that, I can't remember." She didn't want to go into   
detail. She was safe. Locked in a dark dungeon perhaps, but safe.  
"We have to get out of here," Jessie said, I'm going to go nuts.   
Zara looked at the other girl, the one who had been bought in   
yesterday. She didn't really care what was going to happen, they   
could rot down here for all Zara cared, she wasn't in a hurry to get   
out. Just them the door opened. Zara expected them to throw another   
girl down there, but instead she heard a male voice.  
"Alright ladies, its your turn. The Don is going to see you now." 


	5. Trapped

  
  
October 4th – The Don's Mansion  
  
Typical, thought Jessie as they were `escorted' up stairs by some   
thugs with guns. I heard that he was back in town, didn't expect him   
to be causing trouble already though. Jessie recalled several years   
ago when Tifa had gone to his place to try and get some information   
out of him, Jessie had told her it was a dumb idea but she went   
anyway. Luckily she was rescued and everything turned out okay.   
Unfortunately it looked like Jessie was on here own for this one.   
The other girl she was stuck with, Zara didn't look like the fighting   
type and nobody on the outside had probably noticed she was one.   
That was the sad reality, she had been gone for two days now and no   
one would have noticed. No one would be looking for her; no one   
would be coming to find her. Unless there was a major fake id   
shortage she wouldn't be missed at all. She looked at Zara, who   
seemed to have other things on her mind.  
"I can't believe Don Corneo was behind this." She said.  
"Who?" Zara asked.  
"The Don, you haven't heard of him?"  
Zara didn't make eye contact.  
"Ah, no, I'm not from around here."  
Jessie shrugged and looked at the dress she had been given.   
Definitely not her style. Zara had already put hers on, so Jessie   
did the same.   
"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked the other girl.   
Zara didn't turn around.  
"I don't know, somehow."   
Somehow! What the hell was she thinking? If only I had a weapon of   
some kind, she thought. Her pistol was taken when they caught her.   
A guard came into the room.   
"The great Don Corneo is launching his plan of world conquest and for   
this he needs a lady by his side."  
Zara snorted. The guard glared at her.  
"If you are chosen to be the Don's bride, who will have the pleasure   
of staying by his side when he becomes the world leader."  
Zara ignored him and looked at Jessie.   
"Okay, now I want to get out of here."   
Took your time deciding that, thought Jessie. But how the hell are   
we going to do it? She hoped that Zara had some strong friends that   
would be breaking in to rescue her at any moment, cause she had given   
up the thought that anyone would come for her.  
What would happen next?  
  



	6. suprise

October 4th  
  
Pretty yourself up ladies, I'll be back for you in a few minutes.   
Zara turned back to the guard and gave him a sweet smile.  
"Sure thing! We'll try to look our best." The guard just stood   
there grinning like an idiot, looking at her like she was a goddess,   
then left. What the hell was up with this girl anyway? Once the guard   
had closed the door behind him, Zara dropped the fake smile and   
walked over to Jessie, looking serious.  
"Okay, do you want to talk to this Don guy for any reason? Need to   
get any information out of him?" Zara whispered. Jessie shook her   
head.   
"Okay, next question, can you fight? You look kind of rough, but one   
never can tell." Jessie shook her head again. She wasn't much of an   
offensive fighter, so if Zara planed on Jessie to get her out she was   
going to be in trouble. Zara pulled off the dress that was over her   
clothes and looked around the room. Jessie followed her example and   
pulled her dress off too. Zara headed for the fireplace and grabbed   
a stoker.   
"Okay, this should do." She picked up the other one and handed it to   
Jessie, then swung hers around.  
Seeing pretty, delicate looking Zara holding a weapon worried Jessie.  
"Um, do you know how to use that?" She asked uncertainly.  
"Sure!" Replied Zara, "It's not sharp, but it's hard and should be   
able to knock them out." With that, she swung it over her head and   
spun it around in one hand. Well, thought Jessie, the world is just   
full of surprises.   
"We'd better hurry, we don't have much time. Just stay behind me and   
watch your back." Before Jessie had time to agree Zara flung open   
the door and rushed out. They were upstairs, in a hallway of some   
kind. Seeing no one around, the two girls headed downstairs and   
found themselves in a kind of foyer. They ducked behind a statue   
and watched the guards that were up further.  
"Yeah, the dark haired one is hot, but the other ones pretty good   
too. Much better than yesterdays lot."  
"Yeah, I hope the Don lets us have them when he's done, man I can't   
wait." Jessie noticed that they were unarmed. She turned her head   
to tell Zara, and gasped in shock when she realised the older girl   
was gone. Looking up, she saw Zara clobber them unconscious with the   
stoker before they even knew what had happened. Zara ran up further   
and Jessie followed. She headed for the door, passing as she left   
another guard, this one armed, in the doorway. As Jessie's pistol   
had been taken, she took the guards weapon, then dashed out into the   
Wall Market. Looking around, she realised that Zara was no-where to   
be found. Where had she gone? Just then, the sound of gunfire rang   
out from behind her. Jessie jumped in fright, then ran for the   
weapons shop. The owner looked up as she entered.   
"Well Jessie, where have you been hiding, long time no-" He paused   
mid sentence as Jessie jumped onto counter and ducked through the   
hole in the wire. She may have been a good customer, but you don't   
trust anyone in Midgar so the owner jumped to his feet in shock and   
grabbed a weapon. A group of guards burst through the door,   
attracting his attention.  
"Have you seen two girls come by here? They are extremely dangerous   
wanted criminals."   
The owner looked at Jessie, who was looking scared under the   
counter. She may be a criminal, but he wouldn't exactly call her   
dangerous.  
"Why no, I haven't, what's the hells the big idea barging into my   
store like this? Are you trying to cause me trouble?" Noticing the   
weapon in his hand, they quickly started backing away.  
"No trouble Sir, sorry to bother you." They scurried out. Jessie   
breathed a sigh of relief and sat up. The owner pointed his weapon   
at her.   
"Okay girly, you'd better have a good story, barging in here like   
this, wanted criminal and all." He tried to sound tough, but her   
looked at her kindly as he spoke. Jessie sighed and filled him in on   
the last couple of days. When she finished he went outside and had a   
look around.  
"Okay, the coast is clear I recon, you can get the hell out of my   
store now. But what if they come back? They might force me to   
tell `em something."  
Jessie sighed and dug into her pockets. She pulled out 40 Gil and   
handed it to him.   
"Here, this is all I have." He smiled at her and patted her on the   
head.  
"You're a good girl Jessie, try to stay out of trouble y'hear? No go   
out the back door, no sense scuffing up my counter again." He smiled   
at her.  
"Thank you." Jessie said and left. Looking around she didn't see   
anyone dangerous looking, but made quickly for the edge of the market   
anyway. She wondered where Zara had gone, she hoped she got away   
okay, something told her that she would have been fine. She was   
dying to go home and climb into bed, but she had an old friend that   
she had to visit first.  
  
October 4th, Late evening.  
  
Sitting in the distance, Jessie watched the bar for a while. Not much   
had changed. She didn't go into Sector 7 much, and she almost never   
went into bars. After sitting in the dark just watching for about   
half an hour, she decided that it was now or never. Strolling   
towards the door, a drunk ran out and knocked into her.   
"Hey, waaachit lady," he mumbled as he stumbled off. Jessie caught   
her balance, and taking a deep breath started up the stairs.   
Standing in the doorway, she looked around the room uncomfortably at   
everyone talking, drinking and laughing. Spying a familiar figure   
behind the bar, Jessie made her way through the crowds.  
"This place has gotten popular." She said. Tifa turned around and   
looked at her with shock.  
"JESSIE!! My god, I haven't seen you in so long! How have you   
been? I hoped you were doing okay, I heard you were still around   
somewhere." Tifa pulled her into a hug.  
"Turns out I'm not as invisible as I thought I was." Jessie replied.   
Tifa laughed.  
"What brings you here? Can I get you something to drink?" Jessie   
shook her head and Tifa smiled, "You haven't changed a bit, you were   
never were much of a drinker, not like the boys were. Always   
downstairs fiddling with your computer…." Tifa's eyes were shinning.   
She shook her head and smiled at Jessie again.  
"It has been a while hasn't it?" Jessie smiled back. "I guess I   
don't like coming here because of all the memories. I'm here today   
to bring you information."  
"What sort of information?" Tifa looked serious, "I'm not really   
involved with anything anymore, but the bar and well…" she broke off.  
"Don't worry, I just thought you might like to know," Jessie put her   
hand on her shoulder, "Its just about Don Corneo."  
"The Don? What about him?" Now Tifa was interested.   
"He's back in town, plans world conquest, just keep and ear out,   
that's all."  
"How do you know all this?"  
"That's a long story."  
"Hmmm, do you know anything else?"  
"No that's it, if I remember anything, I'll yet you know."  
"Remember?" Tifa shrugged, "Its good to see you again, make sure you   
come back."  
"I just might do that." Jessie waved goodbye and headed home.   



	7. Zara- part 2

October 4th  
  
Zara watched as several armed guards ran right past her, the sound of gunfire echoing out   
behind them. There goes her cover of being a nice, normal girl. She worried a little about   
Jessie, and hoped that the other girl had gotten away. Maybe she should have looked after   
her better? No, she did the right thing, if you don't look after yourself, who will? At   
least that's how she thought these days. She and her brother had fought to be the most   
loyal soldiers they could be, but now he was gone. Zara didn't believe in honour anymore.   
In fact, she didn't believe in much of anything anymore, except the feeling deep inside her   
that told her that her brother was gone. Since his disappearance 8 years ago she was confident   
he was still alive and looked for him, but then three years ago.... Three years ago something   
changed, though she couldn't say what, she just knew. Now she wanted to find out the truth.   
There was no other reason to be in Midgar. She had hidden for long enough, now she was back   
for some answers. Seeking the truth about him was better than realising the truth about her.   
No one had come to look for her. No one held hope for her. Her worst fears had become a   
reality. They hadn't wanted her after all.   
  
Zara felt like she was rising out of the ground as she became conscious. The pain at the back   
of her head grew worse.  
"Where am I?"  
The pain was moving from a dull throb, to thundering bangs.  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
The ground was wet, the damp seemed to go through her entire body. Her head felt like it   
was going to explode.  
"What happened?"  
Then she remembered.  
  
Waking with a start, Zara's hands clutched at the ground, grabbing handfuls of dirt.   
Remembering where she was, she calmed down, breathing returning to normal. Damn these   
nightmares. Seeing that it was now dark, Zara moved out from below the junk she was hiding   
under and stretched. She wondered how long she had been there for and cursed herself for   
falling asleep. She felt more comfortable in the dark, the night offered protecting and the   
shadows welcomed her. Moving quietly, she slipped from one shadow to the next without being   
seen. The wall market was still buzzing with life, but no one noticed her. She breathed a   
sigh of relief when she reached the inn where she was staying.  
"Been out partying?" The guy at the door asked.  
"Yeah, something like that." Zara replied, hoping he hadn't noticed how long she had been   
gone for. He didn't say anything else, so she slipped inside. She didn't like to talk   
to people at night, her eyes stood out too much.  



	8. Pride

My Pride Hurts More Than My Face  
  
Jessie touched the left side of her face, it was still sore, but the swelling seemed   
to have gone down. She sighed, her lips felt humongous and the dull ache in her head   
was still there. She felt around for lumps, her cheekbone hurt the most, though   
everything from her cheek up was pretty much painful. She choked back a sob and lifted   
the ice back up to her face. Her body shook as she tried not to cry.   
'Damn these stupid emotions, damn this weak body.' She thought as she struggled to   
regain control. People were probably already staring as it was, the last thing she   
needed was more attention.  
Never in all her time in Midgar had she had the bad luck she had had this last week.   
She had been here for so long, locals knew her, bandits knew she never had any money,   
people left her alone. Lately though, either Midgar was getting worse, or she was   
becoming careless. She huddled lower against the sticky bar and wondered what to do   
next. Now that her confidence was shot, she didn't like going outside much. Bandits   
could sense a person who wasn't confident, it made her a target. She no longer felt   
invincible, cold harsh reality had begun to set in, and it wasn't good.   
Jessie got up and headed for the toilets to check the damage. Wading through the water   
on the floor to the cracked dirty mirror on the wall, she peered at her reflection.   
It was amazing how one half of her face was a mess and the other was fine. The right   
side of her lips were normal, but the left side was swollen and bright red, the two   
sides separated by a perfect invisible line. The sound of gagging came from behind her,   
someone was throwing up. Her face was swollen and sore, but nor bruised, probably due   
to the ice she had put on it. Her eye was slightly black, but not as bad as she had   
expected. Against her will, tears began to squeeze themselves from her eyes. Forcing   
the back, she washed her face and headed back out into the bar.   
Looking nervously around at the people there, she slipped back onto her stool and put   
the ice back onto her face again. She would have to go home sooner or later, but couldn't   
bring herself to leave just yet. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay in Midgar   
forever, she'd never get anywhere. Or would end up dead. People travelled in groups for   
their own protection, Jessie, without a group to be a part of anymore would always be the   
victim. She had heard rumours on the underground grapevine that a group of people were   
going to be needing fake id's to get out of Midgar, Jessie wondered where they were going.   
She started to sob slightly, praying that she wouldn't start bawling hysterically.  
'Why am I so weak? Why can't I be strong?' She thought, whimpering slightly. 'I don't want   
to cry, I've lived here so long, I should be used to this stuff.'  
At least if this fake id rumour was true she would have something to do and a little money.   
The bottom line was, you couldn't really ask for more than that.  



	9. A verbal agreement

Sure! Well, what the hell? Its a verbal agreement.  
  
As much as the though of getting out of bed for another dull, polluted day appealed to her, Jessie rose and dressed early for her meeting with Tifa. The morning was uncharacteristically cold, Jessie guessed that the sun was still not up above the plate and hoped that when it rose the air would lose its chill. She wasn't sure why Tifa wanted to see her, all she had said was that she had a job for her. Although they didn't speak often now, it wasn't surprising that she would call Jessie first if something important came up, after all they had been through she knew she was trustworthy. Trust, was something that money could never buy you in Midgar. Jessie walked briskly to keep warm, passing through sector 5 and 6, turning into sector 7 before the entrance to the Wall Market. The streets were empty at this time of the morning, the only being she saw was a drunk lying near the steps of Seventh Heaven. Taking care not to step on him, or her, it was hard to tell, Jessie quietly ascended the stairs and slipped inside. As she expected, Tifa was awake and sitting at a table stirring a coffee. She looked up as Jessie entered and motioned for her to sit down. Jessie sat down at the same table but said nothing, she wasn't one for small talk.  
"I'm glad you made it," Tifa said, blowing on her coffee to cool it down before taking a sip.  
"I don't have much else to do," Stated Jessie. Tifa smiled.  
"How's business? Still making those killer bombs?"  
"Fine, and yes," Jessie answered.  
Tifa nodded and went back to stirring her coffee.  
"Listen, Jessie I'd like you to help me with something," Tifa looked at her, Jessie nodded. "I'm going to be needing some fake id's, there's not much time and it's going to be a lot of work. But we'll pay you for them. Think you can do it?" She looked at her pleadingly. Jessie considered the offer for a while.  
"Depends, how many do you need?" she said, trying not to look too interested. Tifa smiled, knowing that Jessie was going to agree.  
"I'm not sure of the exact number yet, at least five."  
"I haven't created a new program since they've upgrated the scanning system, it could take time."  
Tifa nodded, "That's fine, I have someone else in mind if it's too much work."  
Jessie frowned slightly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just the type who takes things personal."  
Tifa wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that, but nodded anyway.  
"Actually, I could have it all done in a matter of hours, depending…."  
"Depending on what?"  
Jessie gave a half smile, "Do you still have the old computer downstairs? There's a program on there that I could use with a few simple modifications, I'll even have time to put a little extra effort in."  
"Its all still there, I haven't touched the computer."  
"Well then! I really want to do this! I'll change the program then do yours first," Jessie gave her old friend a wink, "I'll make it with a BANG."  
Before Tifa could let her know what time the others were arriving she was already downstairs.  



	10. Careless

Careless… your getting all excited. Wonder what for?  
  
October 6th, 2003  
  
7th Heaven, Midgar Sector 7.  
  
10 pm  
  
Jessie was concentrating so hard on her typing that she failed to notice that another person had entered the room. She had spend most of the evening working, but had managed to update her old program so it should be able to get past the recent security scanners, which were much more advanced than the old ones she used to break through with such ease. Well, most of the time. She was just putting the finishing touches on the new program and was about to start testing it when she was startled by a voice in the room-  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
Jessie turned around to see an unusually cheerful young girl. Unusual around these parts anyway.  
  
"You must be Jessie right? Tifa told me I would find you down here. I've got something your gunna love! Oh, I'm Elanoire by the way. I'm going to be helping you with these ID's and stuff."  
  
"Is that so?" Jessie said vaguely, not sure if she really wanted help from this girl, as she always preferred to work alone. But if she was a friend of Tifa's…  
  
"I Hear that the program you have here is old, so I brought with me a disk containing the upgrades that were made on Midgar's security system," the girl continued, not appearing to notice Jessie's bewilderment. "Here, take a look!" she said proudly, thrusting a CD case in Jessie's direction.  
  
"Is that so?" muttered Jessie as she took the case, aware that she was repeating herself, but not sure what else to say. She put the disk that the younger girl had given her into the computer and booted it up.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked, browsing the contents and seeing that it did indeed contain all the info on the latest security upgrades.  
  
"Oh, from a friend, I can't really say. I haven't had a chance to use the info on it though, this will be fun!"  
  
Jessie wasn't sure if it would be _fun_, but it would make their work go a lot faster.  
  
After showing Elly what she had done so far, and finding out what she was capable of doing they both settled down to get the program finished and tested. Now all the needed were the pictures of the people the ID's were actually for.  
  
"I think that's it for tonite, we should be able to get the rest done tomorrow when we know exactly how many we will need. You should go get some sleep, I should too. I'll see you tomorrow," Jessie said.  
  
"Ok!" said Elly cheerily, and got her things together and left. Jessie made it look like she was also about to leave, but sat back down at the computer at the last minute. She was so busy setting things up to make the first ID, that she didn't hear Tifa enter the room.  
  
"Oh, your still here Jessie?" she said with surprise at seeing Jessie sitting there after Elly had already left.  
  
Jessie almost jumped in fright at the sound of Tifa's voice, she had been spaced out again. This whole business with Junon was making her feel…. Strange.  
  
"Oh, Tifa, you scared me! I was just trying to work this out…"  
  
"Thanks for helping me out Jessie, do you think you'll be done in time? And don't forget, I can pay you well for this."  
  
"Money? Oh my, I don't really care about that…" Jessie trailed off.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tife asked with concern.  
  
Jessie nodded. "Just busy. I'm making a sample ID at the moment to test if everything is ok," she explained, so Tifa would know why she was still here. "I should be done in a few minutes, then I'm off home, but I'll be back in the morning to get started on making the actual ID's, and as soon as you can get me the exact number you'll need, I'll be finished."  
  
Tifa nodded. "Good luck," she said, "and don't stay up too late. Help yourself to a drink if you want one, I'll be nearby if you need me." And with that, she disappeared upstairs again.  
  
Jessie went back to making the first ID, although it wasn't really necessary, she knew from all the other testing that she had done that there would be no problems and that there was no need to make a test ID.  
  
The reason she stayed behind was because even though she wasn't sure why she was doing it, she was making an ID for herself.  
  
Summary: Jessie and Elenoire get started on the fake ID's for the group travelling to Junon. Jessie also makes an ID for herself. 


End file.
